


Falling into your eyes

by Cloudyjongho



Series: The danger in your eyes AU [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Eric needs a hug or two, Fluff, Future, Kind if soulmates, Kisses, M/M, Or more than that, and juyeon is willing to give them, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: In a world where your eyes tell how dangerous you are,  Eric struggles to hide his red ones.But he meets a tall man with beautiful icy blue eyes, and suddenly he’s more than a pair of fiery red eyes hidden behind brown contact lenses.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: The danger in your eyes AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997281
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	Falling into your eyes

The year was 2220– and the world was still there. It was a miracle, really, considering how people in the 2000's liked to spend way too much of what they didn't have, like natural resources. The amount of plastic decorating the oceans now was so big that instead of ice-breakers, the ships and boats now needed plastic-breakers.

But despite the world still being, well, there, it was about to reach its ending point. Russia and the USA were fighting like two children about a lollipop. Israel had joined to fight too, but the country was now gone. Two nuclear bombs were enough to kill the majority of people. North Korea still liked to test their guns — just like they had always loved to do, at least that was what Eric had read from his history book.

All cities were full of people, so full that dozens of millions didn't have a home. Or a proper roof on top of their heads. The sky was always dark and the sun was shielded away from them by a thick layer of toxic smoke and clouds. It had been years since Eric had seen the sun last time.

Covid-19, the curse that had first attacked in 2020, was still there. 200 years later. The americans, thank god, now used masks without complaining, and the numbers were very low, but the risk was still looming around the stuffed up cities. 

The year 2020 had been the longest chapter in Eric's history book, and he had hated studying it. They had had the coronavirus, some killing bees, Australia's fires, the BLM protests that were actually a good thing, and many more. Eric was silently glad he hadn't been living back then.

The protests weren't over, though. People of color were fortunately very well respected today, they were just as good as other prople. Half of the police force nowadays were robots, and robots didn't care about the skin color. The protests were about a different topic.

The ranking system people had fought so hard against in the 19-something, or 18-something, Eric wasn't sure, was now back.

People were ranked by their level of danger. It was all fucked up, really, because the human specie had developed this kind of system on its own. But at the same time it had been really needed, because there had been the ingredients to a second holocaust. 

People were born, and when they had their 8th birthday, their eyes turned to the finalized color, which ruled their whole life.

There were four colours.

The blue one. The bright and beautiful blue color. The humans with blue eyes were the kindest ones, they were absolutely adored and pretty much worshipped. They were ethereally beautiful. The Blues never had to be scared, because in this state of world, they would find a very well paying job just by showing their eyes. They were on top of the food chain.

The next color was green. It was level one of danger, since Blue was zero. The Greens were very well respected as well, and half of them worked in the same industry with the Blues. They were loved and treated like royalties beside the Blues. They were the second ones in from the top of the pyramid.

The third color was brown, the level two. They were okay — not loved, but needed. They worked in the techonology industries, where they created new robots and made sure all factories were working.

The fourth color was red. The very unnatural bright red that reminded everyone of blood. A few centuries back, the Reds were the most feared color. They were straight up level 5, the beasts. 

They had been on top of the foodchain, they had been the adored and respected ones. But the governments had had to create something that suited the Reds best, because they would be wasting their abilities working as a model. Which lead to the year of 2220, the moment now.

Eric had brown contact lenses on as he wandered down the street, the mask covering half of his face. The smell of smoke still got inside his nose and mouth, even if he had a good mask on. It was so powerful that Eric tasted the acidic and bitter taste on his tongue.

He was in Seoul. He had been there for 3 years — ever since he turned 16.

As a child, your eye color didn't matter. They were equal, even if someone was a Blue, and someone else a Red. Okay, maybe the children were told to look out and stay away from the Reds, but otherwise it didn't really matter.

Until they turned 18.

When people became legal, they had to register themselves. After that they were guided towards their lines of work, the Blues to the entertainment industry, half of the Greens to there as well, the rest going to somewhere else. The Browns were of course going to university to learn engineering since they needed that. 

The government always shared pictures from the registerations. The doctors were always smiling very kindly, so were the fresh adults. But when meeting a Red, the smile dropped off, and the doctor's appointment was completed with two police officers and two police robots in the room. After that those four policemen took the Red and drove him straight to the camps far away from the cities.

There they were trained to serve the country and the government. Even if robots were the ones fighting nowadays, they still needed humans there too. The Reds were the army.

When Eric turned 8, he and his parents had gotten quite a shock. No one could've ever predicted that the little, energetic and sunny Eric would have red eyes.

What made people dangerous? What made them Red?

The color wasn't decided by something they had done, but what they were capable of doing. Which was way worse.

It had taken quite a toll on Eric. The fact that Eric was capable of killing someone, or doing way worse than just a simple murder, had been the last piece of the puzzle, and Eric had left the US.

There he had lived by the name Eric Son, which was his real name. Now here in South Korea he went by Cho Youngjae, a Brown.

Eric had succesfully done his first bad thing in his registeration. He had hit the doctor to the back of his head so he had fainted, and after that written up his body measurements and everything the government needed. But he was listed as a Brown. Which was the reason Eric had to keep on using contact lenses every single day. It was a risky thing to do, since the contact lenses could always move in the eye. Even the smallest misplacement of the lense would be enough, and bang, he would be cornered.

People still feared the Reds. But nowadays it was a bit different. Instead of bowing down in front of them while trembling in fear, these days people began yelling and causing a scene, so the Red could be cornered up with all the people that wanted to take a part of the arresting. And of course a lot of people did want to do it, because if they did, there was a good amount of money given to them. 

People knew what the camps were like. The Reds were beat up and then pushed down right after getting up. They were abused both mentally and physically so they could become proper, good soldiers. They were trained until they fainted. Every single human knew that. But yet, the greediness for money was much stronger than protecting a human from traumas and death. 

That's why it was so important for Eric to stay low and keep living his life as a Brown.

Eric walked into a store, but didn't even bother taking off his mask. He would need it soon anyways. 

Eric looked around in the unfamiliar store, searching for something edible that didn't look and smell like plastic. He ran a hand through his blonde hair that had pretty blue ends. It was his latest try of dying his hair, and honestly, he loved how it looked. 

Eric grabbed a smoothie from the juice aisle, and walked to pick a croissant. Always a good choice.

He walked from the back of the store towards the front side of it, glancing at the other people in the store. Browns, Greens, and a few Blues. The Blues were really beautiful, just like they always were. They had this aura of purity around them. Eric wondered if his aura was black and dangerous. He hoped it wasn't, because that would give him away any day.

The robot working as the cashier (that had been a human's job few hundred years ago, which still stunned Eric) greeted him with a very mechanic voice. Eric muttered a greeting back and placed his stuff on the belt that moved forward. The robot scanned the items and read out loud the price. Eric quickly just tapped the payment-reader-machine or whatever its name was with his hand, and the chip inside his left hand got scanned. 

Eric checked the time from his hand too, which was his phone. 22.36. It was quite late and dangerous, but he had no other options. He had to go to the engineering school, because without its diploma, his cover would be blown away in seconds.

Eric grabbed his food and thanked the robot quietly before stepping out of the small grocery store.

The streets were getting fuller now that it was night. People were probably going to a club or a bar to celebrate friday. He turned to the right and adjusted the mask better in his face in hopes to block out more of those poisons hanging heavily in the air.

He saw a group of people coming towards him with big papers and loud chants. He knew immediately what was going on. 

Nowadays people protested about the eye colour ranking. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't, but what was there to do? Eric was in the front line of knowing far too well what made Reds Red. They were dangerous.

Eric's heart sped up. If there were protesters, there were also the police. The protesters didn't have to worry too much, since looked like the most of them were Greens. He saw a few Blues too. The Blues would just get a small tap on the shoulder from the police, same with Greens probably, but the Browns would be thrown into jail for a few days. 

Eric began looking for a way out of that street. It was crowded, and he couldn't see an exit. If he ran now, it would make him look suspicious.

A bead of cold sweat ran down Eric's face. These situations were really about life and death, he didn't want to be sent to a camp.

"REDS ARE HUMANS! REDS ARE HUMANS!" The protestors yelled, and Eric cursed inside his head. He already saw the police robots coming.

Eric apologized while breaking through a group of friends. He stopped to take a breath just by the brick wall, and looked up. If he was lucky now, maybe the protestors were peaceful.

But he couldn't stay there for long. Eric continued his journey towards the protestors, having his back towards the approaching police officers and robots. 

He was almost safe. If only he got a little past the protestors, it was all good again.

Eric swallowed and picked up his pace when the first protestors walked past him. The Blues were in the front since they were the privileged ones. 

Just as the last ones passed Eric and he let out a shaky exhale of relief, he heard a whistling sound before there was a small sound of explosion.

He knew what that was. It was a can of tear gas. 

Eric's heart jumped to his throat. Now now. Why? The protestors had been completely peaceful.

Eric could already smell the acidic, almost vinegar-like smell of the gas. If he was quick enough, he would get away.

But another can was shot right beside him, and it exploded quicker, so Eric was the first victim of it.

The horror came immediately. Eric had his contact lenses on, and if he got affected by the gas, he would probably need to take them off. Which was not an option.

Eric held his breath and kept walking with his eyes as closed as possible. Maybe he was safe since he didn't feel any pain.

But just like all websites said, the pain didn't come immediately. But it for sure did hit like a bus driven by a broken robot.

It got inside Eric's mouth and nose first when inhaling. It made him cough and gag, and Eric panicked. He couldn't breathe properly. 

Then the eyes got attacked. The tear gas began burning his eyes — the most painful area being right under his contant lenses. Tears began falling down from Eric's eyes to his cheeks like a fucking waterfall. His nose began running too, and Eric sneezed.

The pain in his eyes was unbearable. It tickled, but it burned. It made him want to close his eyes, but if he did, it hurt even more. But keeping them open hurt too.

The contacts burned like hell. They made Eric want to scratch his eyes out of his head or to just do anything. His heart pounded.

Eric began to look for a way out, but it wasn't that easy. He could barely see anything, so he was really just stuck on that spot if he didn't want to bump into people. 

The torturous pain continued, and Eric had to take off his mask to wheeze for air. It wasn't really any better, it just had more toxic smokes.

Eric was going crazy. He cried from the pain and the gas, it hurt so much. 

In that moment, he did not think of anything else than getting the pain away. Eric opened his eyes as much as he could and took off his contacts without thinking properly. God, all he wanted was to see properly.

It helped a bit. The pain wasn't as intense now that the contact lenses didn't press the gas against his eyes.

But his heart stopped after he realized what he had done. Eric looked down immediately, and tried moving away again, but looked like he had fucked up already.

"A RED! THERE'S A RED!"

That's when Eric bolted.

He began running away like crazy despite not seeing anything well. He bumped to many people that didn't seem to realize that they had just touched a human worth hundreds of thousands.

"A RED! CATCH HIM!"

Tears, snot and sweat ran down Eric's face. He was absolutely terrified.

He heard heavy steps somewhere behind him. Eric ran faster, colliding with someone so hard, that it sent them both to the ground. Eric stood up faster than he had ever done and continued his run. It was his only option now.

The footsteps become closer. Eric felt a new rush of adrenaline and desperation in his veins, and he gritted his teeth together—

He was grabbed from behind by his arm, and yanked to the side. Eric began fighting against that human immediately, almost falling from the strength he used.

But instead of being forced against the ground like he knew police did when arresting Reds, he was pressed against the brick wall. The human that had grabbed him pressed themselves against Eric, shielding him, and making sure to bury Eric's face in that human's chest. The human was very tall and didn't have female's boobs, so Eric figured that it was a he.

The man smelled like leather. He was probably wearing a leather jacket.

Eric held his breath. What was the man going to do with him? Yell that the Red was caught?

Nothing came. The man didn't yell. He didn't even open his mouth. Eric closed his eyes and pressed his face against the man's chest better, feeling sorry for wetting it completely. He let out a sob of fear now. He wanted to fidget, because the pain was still so intense, but he forced himself to stay still.

The man's hand began combing through Eric's hair, as if telling him it was okay. 

It was so weird. Eric couldn't believe someone had done this. The man had just thrown money out of the window by protecting Eric.

The electronic sound of the police robots passed the two of them now. Eric inhaled sharply and waited for anything, literally anything. And he got something.

The man leaned down and whispered to Eric's ear:  
"Let's pretend you got shot by the tear gas. Well, we don't need to pretend, but i'll walk you. Hold your hand on top of your eyes and complain about the pain." The man that was definitely a man, whispered. His voice was nice and smooth, also low enough to make Eric shiver.

Eric just nodded. He had no idea where they were going to go, but he didn't really have any other options. It was trusting this stranger or going to the camp.

The man started gently guiding him by his arm, so Eric played his part, even though he didn't really need to act. He lifted his right hand on top of his years and began complaining. 

"Oh my god, it hurts!"

"I know. Just a little more. Then it'll stop." The man answered, and they continued walking.

Eric almost stumpled over, but the man was quick to catch him by his waist and hold him up from there while walking. 

When he finally heard a door open and close after ten painful minutes, and the noisy street was left behind, Eric let out a deep breath. He was still absolutely terrified, but the adrenaline that was now wearing off had done a good job keeping him sane. 

He was about to take his hand off, but before he could do that, the man stopped him and pressed it tighter against his eyes.

"Don't. There's a lot of cameras here." The man muttered to Eric's ear with low voice, and Eric swallowed and nodded. 

An elevator dinged, and they stepped inside. 

Eric had been in the fifth floor street, so he guessed this man lived pretty high. 

The elevator's mechanic woman's voice spoke up, confirming Eric's thoughts. It was the 275th floor.

"We're almost there."

Eric let out a humm. He had gotten used to the now a bit weakened burning feeling, so he didn't really complain about it anymore. Tears and snot still wetted his face, which made him feel nasty.

A lock got opened, and the man pulled Eric inside an apartment. Probably his.

"Now you can take off your hand."

Eric took his hand off and blinked to look around. His eyesight was still very blurry, so he couldn't really see properly yet. But he saw some features of the man, and the black but still blue-ish hair really caught his eye.

The man was tall and probably very handsome. At least he looked like he could look very good. But Eric gasped when he looked at the man's eyes. He was a Blue. 

"I'll take that mask off, it probably still has remaints of the gas, just like you and your clothes. Then i'll go fetch the milk. I don't have anything else to neutralize your eyes with, sorry." The man said and reached towards Eric, who just let the man take his mask off. 

"Probably much better now. The bathroom's on your left, lay down on the floor right beside the floor drain."

Eric nodded, pursing his lips together when the man left him there. Why had a Blue helped him? Eric would've understood a Brown or even a Green better.

But then again, the Blues did protest. So Eric just opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom carefully, trying to not to hit anything. Then he laid down on the floor, which was very warm.

The man walked back.  
"Alright. Can you see?" 

"Not very well. Everything's kinda blurry," Eric answered.

"It should get better after this. The milk is cold, so get ready." 

Eric saw the man kneel down beside him from the corner of his very blurry eyes, and looked back to the roof. A huge hand holding a milk carton appeared, and before Eric could prepare himself, the cold milk was poured on his eye.

Eric flinched and let out a hiss. It was so damn cold.

"Sorry." The man apoligized. He did that a lot.

"No need to apologize, it's just a bit.. cold." Eric answered, feeling a bit akward.

"Look around. That'll get it out of the corners."

Eric obeyed the man, and soon his both eyes were clean. The milk had now warmed up on his skin and hair, and it began smelling a bit. It didn't necessarily smell bad, but like... a bit weird.

"Take a shower. Here's a towel, my hoodie and jeans that belong to my friend, who should be about the same size as you. I'll be in the living room. Okay?" The man asked, and only now Eric looked at him again.

The man had been right, his eyesight was much better now, but still not completely unblurry. But he did see the man well. He indeed had two icy blue eyes. They were really, really beautiful. The man was too.

His face looked kind and inviting. A pair of thick eyebrows, a bit messy blue-but-black hair, that decorated his forehead partly.

"You okay?" The man asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry." Eric said, the words coming out a bit breathy.

The man smiled and petted Eric's milky hair.  
"Take a shower. You have remaints of the gas everywhere around you."

Eric watched the man leave, his wide back getting farer away until he left the bathroom. The questions 'what is your name' and 'why did you save me' were just on the tip of his tongue, but somehow the smell of a leather jacket had pushed then all away.

When Eric showered, he didn't let himself bathe in the warm water, no matter how inviting it sounded. He wouldn't want to spend that man's money after all he had already done for Eric.

His stomach grumbled as he washed off the hair conditioner, and quickly stepped out of the shower, drying himself to the big towel left for him.

The big, grey hoodie looked so warm and inviting that Eric didn't wait before diving inside it. It smelled clean. He would need to ask that man what laundry detergent he used.

Eric figured he would need to use the same boxers, because there was no way in hell he would use someone else's. And the man hadn't left any for him.

The jeans were black ripped ones, and they suit him pretty well. Maybe they were a bit big for his skinny legs and waist but not too bad. Besides, there was a belt too.

Eric took a look in the mirror. He flinched when he met his own red eyes he did not like to see. Eric always put on his brown lenses when he woke up, and took them off when he went to sleep. He wasn't used to seeing his own red eyes. Now his eyesight was almost back to normal, and he had to be a Red.

He wondered how the stranger hadn't flinched or felt scared if Eric felt too. Well, he was a Blue, so maybe after gaining Eric's trust he would finally give him to police.

Eric combed through his slightly wet hair with his fingers, eyeing the blue ends. He would need to dye them again, same went for his roots.

Eric gathered the crumbs of bravery he had left, and stepped out of the bathroom. He smelled something delicious — which reminded him of his hunger.

"You're ready! Come, let's eat." The man said when Eric appeared in the living room.

What? Eat?

That was so weird. Who was this man that had protected a Red and now acted like they had known for years? It made no sense, and Eric was growing suspicious.

"Why are you doing this?" He shot out. He didn't like pretending.

"It's not every day you find a Red," the man grinned, but probaboy after seeing Eric's unimpressed face, his smile fell.

"Sit down and let's talk."

Eric almost scoffed, but barely held himself back. He wasn't going to give his rescuer attitude now. He walked to the couch and sat down as far from the man as possible.

"My name is Lee Juyeon. What's yours?" The man, Juyeon, asked. His icy blue eyes were strictly in Eric — which made shivers run down his spine.

"Which one do you want? The fake or the real?" Eric asked. 

Juyeon smiled a bit.  
"Tell me whichever you want. I know you probably want to stay anonymous, so."

Juyeon expected to get Eric's fake name, so Eric gave him his real one.

"Eric Son." Eric answered.

"Eric. Definitely suits you. Thank you for trusting me enough and telling me your real name." Juyeon said and smiled.

Eric hesitantly leaned against the back of the couch, feelings a bit naked now that his real name was know. Juyeon had really guessed that it was his real name just by how it suit Eric. What a weird man.

"I'm sorry but I'm really curious, just why did you protect me?" Eric asked.

"Why not?" Juyeon answered back with a question, giving Eric a cup of some soup. It smelled like chicken.

"Come on. You know why i'm asking." Eric sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Because I don't like how the government treats us. I don't like how they treat the Reds." Juyeon answered.

Even if he had mentioned treating Reds badly, the first sentence sparkled a wave of annoyance inside Eric.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'how they treat us'?" Eric asked, anger slipping to his voice. 

Juyeon sighed.  
"Sorry. I mean, we are being treated badly because of-" He started, but Eric cut hin off.

"You? Being treated badly? If treating you badly is getting over seven thousand dollars per month just by walking down a stage is bad treating, I don't know what I'm getting."

"Calm down. I didn't mean the Blues, but the whole system. It's so wrong." Juyeon said with a low, calming tone, and Eric's annoyance melted away almost completely.

"That's more like it." Eric commented, which made Juyeon chuckle.

"You have spice. I like it." 

Eric took a spoonful of the soup, not giving Juyeon even a glance for a while. 

The air was a lot more tensed now than what it had been before. Eric wasn't sure where it had come from, but when he looked up, Juyeon was just smiling at him.

"Do you believe the system is for good?" Eric asked despite Juyeon's earlier answer.

"No. It's not for good. I hate it, because we are ranking people again." Juyeon answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"I think it's quite good. But at the same time, it sucks." Eric announced, which made Juyeon's smile fade away.

"Good? What part of it is good?" Juyeon asked, a small challenge in his voice. It wasn't calm or happy anymore, but more annoyed now. Looked like he was a big human rights activist.

"The part where the dangerous people have the red eyes." 

Juyeon lifted his brows.  
"Just why? You're a Red too."

"Exactly because of it. Without this system I wouldn't know that I'm capable of doing fucked up stuff. It gives people a heads-ups even if I hate my life because of it." Eric answered, setting his half empty soup bowl on the small table.

"I don't think all Reds are that dangerous. Really, just like you. I know you're not dangerous." Juyeon said.

That flared up the anger again. Eric's temperament and attitude was probably what made him a Red.

He attacked Juyeon faster than a ninja. He had Juyeon pressed against the couch in two seconds, he himself sitting on top of Juyeon's lower abdomen. Eric leaned lower so he could get closer to Juyeon's face. He pinned Juyeon's hands against the couch, and was about to growl out some threat, but Juyeon's face stopped him.

Juyeon wasn't scared. He was grinning like an idiot, which made Eric question both his and Juyeon's sanity. He looked like an excited child in a candy shop with a twenty dollars bill.

"God, I absolutely love Reds." 

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Eric asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. I just can't, you're so cute and you're a Red. This is so awesome."

Eric probably looked like he had been hit with a hammer. Juyeon was the strangest man he had ever met.

"You still don't get it? I could be a murderer but you're smiling and enjoying this!" Eric exclaimed. Juyeon's lousy attitude towards Reds was going to get him killed one day.

"I don't get the warnings, Eric." Juyeon said.

Eric had thought of a snappy answer, but everything slipped out of his mind right after those words.

"Why not? I could kill you right now." Eric said. He really couldn't do that, but Juyeon didn't need to know it.

Juyeon laughed again, placing his hands on Eric's waist now that Eric's grip had weakened a lot.

"No you wouldn't. I know you can't hurt me."

"You can't know that." Eric hissed. 

"I do know it, Eric. You don't hurt if you're not forced to do it. I know you're feeling thankful. You don't kill someone that saved your ass." Juyeon smiled.

"I can hurt you." Eric continued. He didn't know why he was so keen on making Juyeon believe him.

"Hurt me, then. Slap me. Punch me. Kick me." Juyeon's smile fell while saying that.

"What? Are you crazy?" Eric asked, feeling very confused. His eyebrows were probably touching his hairline or something.

"Punch me. Do it." Juyeon challenged.

"No, what? I'm not going to punch you, what are you-" That's when Eric realised he had walked straight into the trap. Eric glared at Juyeon, who was now smiling again.

"I told you."

"Okay, you got me. I can't hurt anyone if I'm not forced. I guess." Eric sighed.

"Don't guess it. I know you can't. See? Reds aren't that bad."

"So what do you believe in then? If not the level of danger." Eric asked, now getting off Juyeon, whose hands dropped off from his waist. Which had felt quite good.

"The personality. Blues are calm and collected, Greens shy and timid, Browns curious and inventive, Reds straightforward and temperamentic. Quick witted, loud and energetic too, if I may add. At least that's what my studies show." Juyeon grinned.

Eric scoffed playfully.  
"Your studies? How many Reds have you met?"

"In movies and books? Hundreds. In real life? One. He's kinda small but cute and very, very Red-like. He's got that spice. Oh, and a fucking adorable lisp! You might know him, his name is Eric, and I really like him."

Blush spread on Eric's cheeks and he glared at Juyeon.

"Oh really? I have met one Blue too. You might know him. He's a fucking giant and very handsome but annoying, because he's dumb and smiles all the time. He smells like a leather jacket and some very good laundry detergent. Does he name Juyeon ring any bells?" Eric asked, lifting his right eyebrow.

Juyeon was grinning widely again.

"God, I absolutely love you."

"Don't confess to me now. I want a romantic dinner first." Eric said, and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the small table.

He had now started being very oddly safe and comfortable with Juyeon.

"Romantic dinner, check. Jokes aside, are your eyes okay? Do they burn?" Juyeon asked, his smile melting into a frown of concern before he leaned way too close to Eric, took a hold of his chin and tilted it up to look in Eric's eyes.

Eric inhaled too quickly for it to be natural, and muttered:  
"No, they're... they're okay." 

"You sure? They do look quite red for me," Juyeon said, and it took a while for Eric to understand the joke.

Then he punched Juyeon playfully on his bicep and glared at him, but finally gave up and began laughing.

"Oh really? You see some red in them?"

Juyeon was laughing very hard, and let go of Eric's face.

"Finally someone who laughs at my jokes!" Juyeon said, and Eric just smiled and leaned against him for warmth. He was actually very warm, but somehow he wanted some closure too.

Their laughter died down, and Juyeon lifted his hand to wrap it around Eric's body. He pulled the Red closer. Everything seemed to settle down on its own. They were already hugging, which was very weird. Maybe they had been friends in their previous lives.

They fell completely quiet, and for a while, Eric only listened to Juyeon's calming exhales and inhales.

"Do you have any friends?" Eric asked, breaking the silence. He was genuinely curious.

"Yeah. I'm a Blue, so people don't exactly avoid me." Juyeon answered.

"Do you?" He continued.

Eric thought for a while.

Were robots his friends? No, they knew a Red too when they saw one. Was the old lady in the restaurant right behind the corner near Eric's apartment his friend? No, he had seen her call the police a few years back when a Red appeared. 

Yeah, he didn't really have anyone.

"No." Eric answered honestly.

"Now you do."

"You?" Eric asked, letting his head fall to lean on Juyeon's chest.

"Yeah. Me."

Eric hummed, and only now realised his half-asleep state he had been going towards all the time. The big hands that began petting his waist didn't help at all.

"I think i'm going to fall asleep soon," Erix muttered.

"Oh, so the energetic Red doesn't really have limitless amount of energy?" Juyeon teased him, which made Eric roll his eyes.

"Being with you and your lame jokes tires me out." Eric answered.

"Good thing you're going to sleep here, then."

"Am I?" Eric asked, forcing himself to look up at Juyeon, who looked back at him.

"Yeah. We can totally share the bed, it'll be all nice, warm and cozy. You in?" 

Eric smiled. He smiled his 100% pure happiness smile, and nodded, eyes trooping closed again.

"Yeah. But I don't think I can walk there." He really could, he wasn't THAT sleepy, but making Juyeon carry him was funnier.

"It's a good thing then that I have huge fucking muscles!" Juyeon exclaimed and slid his hands to the small of Eric's back as well as under his knees, and stood up with Eric in his hold.

"I was about to laugh, but looks like you are strong."  
Eric commented and leaned against Juyeon better.

"You're just small."

"Oh, now you're denying it?" Eric teased. He had to get his payback.

"You're small and precious." Juyeon continued, and walked towards a room that was probably his bedroom.

He opened the door as a collaboration with Eric. Juyeon put him in the correct position, and Eric used his toes to open the door. 

"Awesome." Juyeon said as he put Eric down on the bed gently, turning around again, and starting to change his clothes.

Eric didn't want to peek even if he wanted to peek — so he just crawled under the blanket, and let himself drown in the very good and strong scent of Juyeon's laundry detergent, and something musky. Probably Juyeon's perfume or something.

Eric moved upper on the bed to get to a spot where the scent was stronger, and closed his eyes. He didn't mind looking absolutely crazy by sniffling the air all the time, there was something tensed between them, and they both knew it. It was casual and easy, just like it was supposed to be.

"I see you're enjoying my pillow." Came Juyeon's voice, and Eric answered with a tired humm.

"It smells good." 

"Another good thing, you'll have a living bottle of that scent." 

Eric felt the bed dip, and opened his arms. He wanted, no he needed, a hug right now. Even if he had met Juyeon today.

"You're so needy." Juyeon commented, and Eric opened one eye to glare at him.

"And what about it?" He asked, and Juyeon chuckled.

"Nothing. You're so cute, especially like this, wanting a hug."

"Then give me that motherfucking hug or I'm leaving." Eric hissed. He was so tired, and Juyeon just kept on talking.

"Sorry, sorry. One hug coming right up."

Juyeon laid down, and allowed Eric to scoot over and press his ear on Juyeon's chest to listen to his heart and breathing. They were so close that Eric's side was pressed against Juyeon's, whose chin now rested right on top of Eric's ear. His right hand also secured a spot on Eric's waist.

"Not one. I want more." Eric commented.

He was surprised Juyeon even understood what Erix had mumbled, because he was getting so tired that making sentences was hard.

"Hugs until the morning and beyond, then." Juyeon said, chuckling right after.

"Much better." Eric mumbled, now half asleep.

They fell quiet, but Eric's mind didn't. It was very full of today's events, and even if he tried to sleep, he couldn't.

"Thank you so much, Juyeon." Eric whispered.

"No problem, Ericie." Juyeon answered softly, snd pressed a kiss on top of the boy's forehead. That made Eric blush a bit. It was so casual only a few hours after their meeting! 

Eric tilted his head up again to look at Juyeon, whose beautiful icy blue eyes shone in the dark room.

"Your eyes are so pretty." Eric said, wiggling until he was laying on his stomach, partly on top of Juyeon's chest. 

He lifted his right hand up and pressed it on Juyeon's cheek. His hand was a bit cold, but Juyeon's skin warm. 

Eric moved his finger on Juyeon's face — he couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to another human. It had probably been his mom many, many years before his puberty.

Eric trailed his hand down Juyeon's cheek, letting himself touch every single delicate detail. His fingers danced on Juyeon's slightly tanned cheek, feeling the acne scars, blunt ends of his shaved away facial hair and on top of those, the soft skin. Those so called flaws that weren't really flaws made him even more beautiful. 

Eric's finger traveled back to Juyeon's forehead, where he slid it down the Blue's straight nose. Eric's curious hand touched the soft, plumpy lips too, before he lifted his both hands up to cup Juyeon's cheeks.

"Did you find anything?" Juyeon asked, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"A lot of beauty," Eric answered, and let his thumbs begin petting Juyeon's cheek.

It had been years. Literally years since someone had been this close to Eric and let him touch them like this.

Eric had always been bold and straightforward, but something inside him ached. It was probably his heart. It ached so much that it made Eric's chest tighten with feelings, it made him want to just be close to someone. He didn't want to be alone, because if he was, he would die. He would literally die and he knew that.

Eric's eyes moistened up, but the room was so dark that he knew Juyeon wouldn't be able to see him crying if his tears didn't fall. Atleast he thought so. It really depended on Juyeon's eyesight.

Eric knew tomorrow he would leave. He would leave to run home, because he didn't have extra contact lenses with him. He would run until his legs gave out and lungs expanded for the last time. He would run until those rough, metallic hands grabbed his pale skin hard, bruising it for days. He would let the hands press him down against the ground. He really would.

But if he was lucky, he would manage to home.

But really, was that any better? Eric didn't know. Because at home, he would be alone. That same, nasty and cold feeling of loneliness would carve a new hole to his chest — not caring. He would spend nights and hours in the kitchen, eating something greasy and heavy.

In the morning he would need to continue to school, spend hours there to learn engineering. That's what would keep him alive.

No, that wasn't it either.

He would die tomorrow. His end would be the arms of the police robots, or the loneliness.

He didn't want to die.

"I don't want to die, Juyeon." Eric whispered out, tears leaking to his cheeks.

His eyes had only been a bit moist before, but now big fat tears were running down his cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Which was very ironic.

"No, you're not going to die, Eric. Why would you?" Juyeon asked, his voice growing more concerned than confused second by second.

"I can't be alone anymore. It's my end." Eric forced out before an ugly cry left his mouth and he dropped his head to rest it against Juyeon's chest.

His tears wetted the shirt, and Eric's body rocked with his powerful sobs. After many years, he couldn't cry silently anymore. 

"You'll never have to be alone anymore. I'm going to stand with you until the end Eric, and that I promise." Juyeon's soft voice said, and his hands came to pet Eric's hair.

"Juyeon..." Eric sobbed, and that made Juyeon pull him upper by his arms. 

Eric was now laying comfortably right beside Juyeon, his left hand crossing the Blue's chest, and half of his body on top of the bigger man's. Juyeon's safe, strong arms were wrapped around him, and he held Eric patiently.

He didn't let go, he didn't say a word. Juyeon just caressed Eric's waist, back or whatever part of Eric's body his hand reached, and waited until Eric's sobs turned into sniffles, and the last tears dried.

They were quiet for a while, and Eric pressed his eyes closed. 

"Would you like to catch some night air on my balcony?" Juyeon asked, getting Eric back to earth.

"Balcony? Hell yeah." Eric's voice sounded stuffy, but he knew that getting up would help.

They untangled themselves, and Juyeon walked to the door that led to the balcony. He opened the curtains and the door — the chilly air hitting them immediately. Juyeon walked to stand right beside the railing, and turned to look at Eric.

The balcony was pretty. It wasn't small or big, but the perfect size for having a few chairs and a small table.

Eric walked to the door and hesitantly stepped on the cold concrete, shivers running up his spine immediately after. Juyeon just chuckled and held out a hand for Eric, who gladly took it, and walked to stand beside Juyeon.

"The city looks so pretty like this." Eric said after a moment of silence.

"Without knowing the ugly truth about laws." Juyeon continued.

"Without knowing how ugly the world really is." Eric agreed, stepping closer to Juyeon.

"Do you think I still could spot stars some day? I have never seen them," Eric asked Juyeon.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes just to make you see stars."

Eric couldn't hold the laughter in.

"You sound like you're going to hit me or something!"

Juyeon started laughing too. They were both so tired that the laughter didn't seem to stop. Eric wheezed for air and doubled over, leaning against the railing. Juyeon's hand grabbed his waist immediately.

"I'm not risking anything," Juyeon explained after Eric turned to look at him.

"You're the sweetest." Eric said, and straightened up again just to hug Juyeon again.

They stood there, both wrapped in Juyeon's comfy hoodies and each other's hands. The sounds of the never sleeping city were somehow really beautiful, ever if it sounded like a mess. Thousands of lights illuminated the whole city.

Eric looked up at Juyeon, who looked down at him. They stared at each other for a long time, the air becoming thicker second by second. 

Eric was loosing himself in Juyeon's eyes that reflected the city lights, looking like stars. He felt so safe with Juyeon, he felt so appreciated and normal. His red eyes didn't make Juyeon want to cower in fear or call the cops. Juyeon found his red eyes beautiful.

If he kissed Juyeon now, what was there to lose? The world was about to end in few years. Humans had tormented the earth, that it was really a matter of time when it all became too much for the small globe to handle.

It didn't surprise either of them when their lips touched as the result of both leaning unconsciously closer to each other. Eric's inhale sounded shuddering as he closed his eyes and began moving his lips. Juyeon's soft lips moved slowly against his, making the smaller of the two relax completely. 

Eric's limbs felt heavy. Juyeon's kisses and touches made him melt to a puddle.

Juyeon's hand first rested under Eric's chin, but he quickly moved it to Eric's cheek. Eric stretched his hands up to lock them behind Juyeon's head, pulling him a lot closer. They were now attached to each other.

The kiss became deeper, and Eric let out a small gasp when Juyeon bit down on his lower lip gently. It wasn't too bad, just a small nip, but enough to send shivers down Eric's spine. 

Eric's fingers were slowly turning numb, so Juyeon just gave Eric's lips one last peck before grabbing Eric's wrists.

"You're cold."

Eric smiled and nodded despite wanting to continue kissing. It had felt so good.

"I can't have that, can I?" Juyeon stated, and leaned lower again to rest his forehead against Eric's.

"If I catch a flu, I can't leave your place." Eric answered, a small smug smile on his face.

"You've known me for three hours and now you want to move in with me. You know what, you're welcome here."

Eric laughed and gave Juyeon's lips a small peck. He couldn't resist the Blue.

"You dumb boy. You can get arrested for having a Red in your apartment." Eric said with a soft smile on his face, and hugged Juyeon again to press his cheek against the bigger's chest.

"I can't, I'm a Blue." Juyeon answered, nuzzling his nose to Eric's hair.

"I'm very known. They can't do anything for me, that's for sure." He continued.

Eric nodded and sighed, relaxing against Juyeon completely again.

"Good, then. But I'll still be careful and always wear my contacts." Eric answered.

"I promise you, Eric, that one year you don't have to wear contacts anymore. I promise I'll do it for you."  
Juyeon whispered to Eric's hair.

Someone would've wanted to have some kind of confirmation of what was going between them, but they didn't need that. The kiss had been a silent agreement for now. One day, maybe in a few weeks or do, they would drop the word 'boyfriend' and start an official relationship, but for now, sharing these sweet moments of kisses and hugs was enough for them.

"I take your word for it."

And Juyeon kept his words. In 2225, only five years after, Eric walked around the city with his beautiful red eyes visibly on display. He didn't need to care about it, because he was in fact Lee Juyeon's husband, as well as the first Red in the modelling industry that originallt belonged to Blues. 

After meeting Juyeon on that night, Eric haven’t had needed to feel scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You guys probably saw the tag ’kind of soulmates’, so if anyone is wondering how they felt this kind of connection just in a few hours, there’s your answer. I hope you guys enjoyed this, well, thing😂😂
> 
> I got inspired while shopping for contact lenses hehehe
> 
> Love you all❤️
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudyjjongie?s=21) and [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/Cloudyjongho)


End file.
